Firework
Firework è una canzone di Katy Perry cantata da Rachel nell'episodio Stupide canzoni d'amore, il dodicesimo della seconda stagione di Glee. Will assegna ai ragazzi il compito di trovare una canzone d'amore da dedicare al proprio fidanzato/a. Santana, per fare un dispetto a Finn e Rachel, bacia un ragazzo con la mononucleosi sostenendo di essere immune perchè l'ha presa troppe volte. In seguito, approfittando dello stand di baci a pagamento, bacia Finn per trasmettergli la malattia. Poco tempo dopo, Finn bacia Quinn e quando i due ragazzi si ritrovano entrambi ricoverati nell'infermeria della scuola per il medesimo motivo, Rachel capisce quanto è successo e ne resta triste. Quindi usa la sua esperienza per cantare Firework. Testo della canzone Rachel: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin? Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already buried deep? 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing. Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe You don't have to feel like a waste of space. You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow And when it's time, you'll know You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July Rachel con le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni (tranne Quinn): 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Rachel: It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Rachel con le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni (tranne Quinn): Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe Rachel: Aweee!! Le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni (tranne Quinn): Boom, boom, boom Even brighter Rachel con le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni (tranne Quinn): Than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. Curiosità *Questo è il terzo brano di Katy Perry, fra le artiste più riprese nella serie. Gli altri sono: I Kissed a Girl e Teenage Dream. Il quarto, Last Friday Night, sarà cantato da Blaine nella terza stagione; *E' la prima volta che Rachel canta un singolo di Katy Perry: la seconda volta sarà in Le elezioni; *''Firework'' è una canzone scelta per The Glee Project. Galleria di foto firework1.JPG|Firework|link=Firework firework2.JPG Rachelfireworks.png 300px-Rachelfireworks.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoria:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two